Love, sweet love, if you know what I mean
by viv-heart
Summary: For Gajevylovefest on tumblr, prompt: foreplay , first time trying writing something more explicit :D


**AN: For Gajevylovefest on tumblr**

**I am sorry, I didn't manage to write the second more nsfw part I actually wanted to write, maybe later. **

**Still, hope you enjoy. I would be really happy about reviews and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei**

* * *

Levy stepped inside. Gajeel's flat was messier than last time, but still not as chaotic as she expected. He had warned her that he hadn't had time to clean up, so she had been prepared for the worst.

The petite bluenette sat down on the huge bed, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room, while Gajeel started his computer.

"So what do ya want to watch, shrimp?" he asked, looking at her with expectations.

"Something simple would be great." she answered, while nuzzling into his pillow. Levy loved Gajeel's bed as it was really soft and she felt like lying on a cloud.

"Thor?" the raven asked as he reached into a shelf, not waiting for an answer. They both loved Marvel-movies.

He didn't have a TV, not to mention a DVD-player, but the computer-screen was big enough for watching movies from the bed.

Not that they intended to really watch the movie...

"Come 'ere." Gajeel stretched out his arm towards Levy after he plopped down on the bed himself. The girl obeyed happily and soon they were both cuddling.

His hand was sliding up and down her back, big and warm, a very pleasant feeling.

Suddenly, she felt it at the back of her bra. He was trying to open it with one hand but didn't succeed.  
"Fuck." he muttered while reaching around with his second hand to open the clasp, but it didn't work either. The expression of pure concentration was amusing but Levy lost it with Gajeel's curses followed by "I really am out of practice" so she was laughing uncontrollably by the time he finally managed to open her bra.

"Oi shrimp, stop laughing!" Gajeel muttered with annoyance and proceeded with his attempt at stripping Levy, but she wasn't going to give in without a fight. It was way too much fun to let Gajeel struggle.

They rolled over the bed, Levy tickling Gajeel while he tried to pull her shirt up. The game went for several minutes, until Levy landed on her belly, completely out of breath and with Gajeel sitting on her ass.

The raven bent down and kissed her on the base of her neck.

"You are beautiful." he muttered while his hands roamed her back, massaging it softly. Inch by inch, her shirt went up, but the girl didn't struggle. She held her hands up so Gajeel could pull it over her head and throw it somewhere on the ground.

It was way too nice. Levy really loved their routine. First, they would cuddle, than wrestle if they felt like it and afterwards Gajeel would come up with something special to pleasure her. As it seemed, this time he was going to give her a back massage. As he had far more experience than her, being five years older, he knew what to do to make her feel good.

Levy sighed as his big hands applied more pressure, massaging out the knots out of her back. She really needed that. The bluenette looked up and watched the movie they ignored till now, enjoying the touch of his hands on her skin.

He had kissed her neck again and again, but the girl tensed when she felt his tongue on her lover back, just above where her jeans began. He licked along her back-line and bit down on her shoulder.

Gajeel was a biter. Levy knew that from the beginning and she had to admit that she actually liked that.

The girl squeked as he bit down again, a grin on her lips. Then again, a hand found itself on her ass, groping it and squeezing while her upper back was kissed and bitten while Levy continued watching the movie. She knew that Gajeel had his own fun, feeling the bulge in his pants against her leg. She glanced back just as his second hand appeared on one of her breasts and started massaging it.

He was going all out, not hiding his slightly sadistic tendencies. But he wouldn't hurt her, not again. Instead he asked if she wanted him to continue or not, ready to stop if she wanted him to, even if it meant for him to go out empty-handed.

Levy smiled, before turning around on her back and pulling Gajeel closer.

"I love you." she whispered, before kissing her boyfriend. He didn't need more and proceeded to strip her out of her pants as well, already eager to give them both even greater pleasure.


End file.
